


Day 3: Sensory deprivation

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Bottom Lance (Voltron), First Time Bottoming, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Sex in the Lions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: Lance gets strapped down to his lion's seat, unable to see or hear, and teased by someone with soft hair and leather gloves until he can't take it anymore.





	Day 3: Sensory deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload from my [tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)

He’s finished the supposed two-day mission in record time, clocking in on a day and a half. It’s taken its toll on him – as the adrenaline fades from his blood, he can feel a stiffness in his muscles and an ache in his head from the stress. Stretching, Lance looks forward to a long, hot shower. He needs to seriously unwind.

As he reaches down to unclasp his seatbelt, his vision turns black.

_What… the fuck?_

“Hey, Red, turn the lights back on!”

Worry trickles into his mind when Red sends a confused murmur through him, telling him the lights are perfectly fine. Has something happened to his eyes…?

Then, he remembers the helmet, and its horrifying ability to turn its visor into a high-tech blindfold. Relief has just begun to flood him when he hears the creak of Red opening up.

Then footsteps.

He knows his lion won’t open for just anybody, but there’s still a spike of fear in him when he feels the weight of someone climbing into his lap.

“Uuh, babe, is that you, or am I about to be murdered by an infiltrating alien?”, he says loudly.

There’s no answer, but a gloved hand brushes his, reassuringly. The body that leans into him is soft but firm in all the right places, and the hair brushing the lower half of his face smells intoxicatingly of home. Lance lets out a heavy exhale.

“You scared me.”

Keith is still silent, but the way his fingers curls around his neck to hold him steady as he kisses him tells of apology. The way he chuckles faintly against his lips before biting into them, however, tells of intent.

Lance lets his lips be bruised again and again, feeling a tingle of warmth sink lower in his body. Unwinding like this wouldn’t be too bad – though something tells him this won’t be like their regular post-mission lovemaking.

When Keith pushes him back in the seat and flicks the switch that will hold the seatbelt tightened, he knows for sure. His vision is still dark as he feels Keith lean in, his fingers forcing their way into his mouth. Instead of a soft tongue, he’s tasting leather. His moan is muffled.

Then there’s a murmur in his ear, caught by the sound-transmitting part of the helmet.

“This is payback.”

It’s the first he’s heard of Keith’s voice since he left the day before yesterday. And the words being whispered in that low, scratchy tone he gets when he’s painfully turned on – it has Lance shivering in the heat of his armor.

He feels fingers fumble with something at the side of his helmet and wonders for a second if Keith is giving up the game already. Instead of getting his vision back, however, some switch is flipped within the helmet and then everything falls quiet. His eyes widen in the darkness. He can no longer hear himself breathe, or hear the creak when Keith shifts in his lap.

_He’s really in for it, huh?_

Oh well.

Keith’s fingers are still hooked into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue as he ducks in to press a kiss beneath his jaw, right where the helmet ends. Lance feels the rush of breath leaving his lips as he continues, tugging the skin-suit down to suck marks on a trailing path down his neck. He’s unclasping his armor with one hand as he goes, the pieces falling to the floor in utter silence. Soon, he feels the coolness of air against his skinsuit.

When he sucks an especially hard mark above his collarbone, Lance hums and lifts his arms, which have been resting on the other’s thighs, to wrap them appreciatingly around his boyfriend. He won’t have any of it, though – his wrists are grabbed and pushed down onto the armrests, the grip lingering long enough to let him know what that means.

_Stay._

His mouth is empty now. The delicious weight leaves his lap as well and Lance tries to follow it, but the seatbelt is in its secure setting, holding him tight. He knows where the release button is beneath his armrest – but what would be the fun it that? Giving himself over to Keith’s control, he relaxes into the seat.

The relaxation doesn’t last long, as he soon feels hands unzipping his crotch. His mouth falls open as Keith promptly pulls his cock out, wrapping the heat of his mouth around its head. His hips jerk up, automatically, and he’s shaking as he tries to contain himself. There’s a puff of air against his sensitive skin, like Keith is huffing out laughter through his nose. Lance has no chance to comment, because that mouth is swiftly sinking down on him, swallowing his entire cock in one go.

Lance can feel the tear in his throat, the vibration in his chest, and knows his moans are probably echoing between the walls of the lion. He doesn’t have it in him to feel shame right now – not that Keith is doing anything to stop him, either. He’s probably enjoying himself, hearing him like this. As he keeps bobbing his head, the feel of his rapid breath and the clench of hands on his legs tell of eagerness and exhilaration.

He’s sure his wail when Keith pulls off completely is pathetic. The air is unapologetically cold against his spit-slicked cock and he tries to beg, to form words around the heaviness of his tongue and the faint taste of leather still lingering, driving him crazy. He probably sounds like a madman.

Keith has apparently found something he enjoys, and he starts a game that he keeps up for a long, long while. He’ll touch him; have him gasping as his stomach clenches in pleasure, and then stop. The touches are random and spread out; subjecting his entire body to the evil – a tongue pushing into his open-hanging mouth, a leather-gloved hand squeezing the base of his cock. Then there’ll be an un-gloved knuckle massaging his taint, hot kisses sucking in his nipple through the skin-suit, or teeth tugging at the skin of his neck.

He’s sure he’s quite a sight at this point – yanking against the hold of the seatbelt, head whipping around in confusion in a hopeless attempt to locate the next taunting touch. His entire body is flushed and his breath going quick. The suspense has his heart beating away, sweat trickling down his neck. He feels hunted and at mercy, in the best possible way.

Suddenly his hips are yanked forward, his legs thrown over Keith’s shoulders. And then there’s a sensation he’s never felt before. Something warm and wet is sliding down beneath his balls to prod and lick at the ring of muscle there – Keith is  _rimming_  him, oh god. This is new. And really, really good. He can feel his chest heaving with gasps; his legs are shaking, tightening around the other’s shoulders.

Keith’s tongue is joined by a finger, circling his muscle with a sudden slickness.

Oh…

_He wouldn’t – would he?_

He’s given the ok months ago, but Keith’s never taken up the offer. Lance thought he’d forgotten.

Well, apparently not.  

A finger pushes into him and he squeals. At least he thinks he does. It’s a foreign sensation – he’s fingered himself before, but never gotten off on it. But right now, with the hotness of Keith’s tongue dancing around the joint, and every nerve in his body attuned to that single touch – yeah, he’s pretty sure he could get off on this.

When Keith begins pumping the digit, he moans brokenly – he can  _feel_ the crack in his voice. He doesn’t care. The sounds keep pouring freely from him at the sensation of the finger slowly exploring him. He knows what Keith is doing.

Lance never reached his prostate with his teenage fumbling, but he knows from years of experience what it does to Keith. Cursing in a string of words, internally or out loud,  _he doesn’t know_  – he tries to brace himself. Instead, the anticipation only adds to the red-hot build up in his belly.  Everything in him is so focused on that prodding fingertip that when it finds his spot and  _presses down,_  he shouts loudly, feeling himself approaching the edge with shocking swiftness.

He thinks he gives a warning, for Keith lessens the pressure. He rubs his insides in soothing circles, still with that one, measly finger – but Lance is still tight around it, so he appreciates the gesture. He had no idea a single finger could unravel him like this. He’ll never live it down, but he doesn’t mind. Everything Keith does to him is mind-blowing, and he should learn to expect nothing less.

Like when he sucks his cock into the heat of his mouth again and takes him to the hilt, while simultaneously jabbing his prostate with three hard prods.  It sends orgasm rushing over him impossibly quickly, the strength of it staggering. It feels like it starts from two points in his core, tearing out from his balls and prostate to meet in a crashing wave.

He has him shaking in his restraints as every muscle in his body clenches and unclenches, his throat getting sore from the screaming. Colors are flashing in the darkness behind his eyelids. The ache in his body evaporates as he comes down, his limbs relaxing. He feels like a melted mess.

Keith’s hand; the ungloved one, is caressing his thigh comfortingly. Slowly, his other hand slides back down his taint, two fingertips resting lightly against his entrance. The touch carries a clear question.

Lance takes a minute to think. The way air is torn from his body in heavy gulps feel almost like sobs. He’s not sure why he feels so wrecked already, but he knows Keith is good at this, scarily so - he knows his body almost better than he does himself. And what he doesn’t know, Lance will allow him to explore; to learn. They’re both curious, and he knows he’s safe in Keith’s hands.

So he clears his throat heavily, pushing out a broken  _yes._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> My [nsfw tumblr](https://keith-in-shibari.tumblr.com)
> 
> My [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/shibari_k_)


End file.
